Pridak
Pridak was a Selavian warlord and former member of the League of Six Kingdoms. Biography Pridak was the informal leader of the six Barraki and involved in the creation of the League of Six Kingdoms. Later, he and the other Barraki rose up in rebellion against Mata Nui, a rebellion that was quickly squashed by the Brotherhood of Makuta. However, before he could be executed, he was spirited away to the Pit by Botar for his crimes against the Great Spirit. When the Great Cataclysm struck the Matoran Universe, the quake hit the Pit, destroying it and allowing is prisoners to escape. When the jailer, Hydraxon was killed, the prisoners were allowed to make a new life in the waters of Aqua Magna, although they were mutated by the black waters. Pridak and the other Barraki built a kingdom beneath the seas which was destroyed when Mahri Nui came dislodged from the from Voya Nui and sank to the bottom of the ocean. The Barraki were forced to hide beneath the city, striking at the Matoran whenever they could. When the Mask of Life sank beneath the sea, the Barraki all attempted to obtain it to restore themselves to their previous forms, and to resume their conquests in the Matoran Universe anew. However, the Toa Mahri prevented them from using it to their own ends in the Battle of Mahri Nui. Later, Dekar-Hydraxon recaptured the former prisoners of the Pit, including Pridak. During Destiny War, the Order called upon the four remaining Barraki to revive their old League. The Barraki rebuilt their shattered armies and attacked the Brotherhood fortresses. They then approached The Shadowed One to propose an alliance with a feasible plan to overthrow Teridax. Part of this involved the Barraki marching their armies upon Metru Nui. When the Shadowed One disappeared, Pridak went ahead with the plan, but before the armies could arrive, Teridax was defeated by Mata Nui. Alternate Versions Hybrid Wars Long after the defeat and deaths of the Barraki, Pridak and the other Barraki were summoned as Hybrids to the Matoran Universe. Pridak possessed Ackar. Pridak and Eelek survived the Hybrid wars, fleeing to Ko-Metru Pridak, longing to return to his natural form, devised a plan, flinging himself and the Piraka Hybrids (Except Zaktan), into the Core Void. After Eelek was killed by Blast, Pridak escaped to the Control Chamber, and used Ion's antimutant armor piece to survive the Pit. There he was met by one of Mantax's lueitenants, who escorted him to where his body and those of the Barraki were placed. After returning to his true form, Pridax used the antimutant piece to return to a warped version of his original state. Later, in Metru Nui, Pridak encountered a small group of Skakdi rebels, and eventually recruited them into the League of Six Kingdoms. During the final battle against Teridax in the Core Processor, Pridak saw Viri fighting for her life against a group of Corpsians. Recognizing her as a potential recruit, the Barraki flew in on his Sea Sled and took her to his stronghold. Reign of the League Universe Reign of the League Universe In the Reign of the League Universe, Pridak is the leader of the most powerful group in the Matoran Universe, the League of Six Kingdoms. In the Great Spirit Pridak Universe, he killed Teridax. And became the great spirit. He was eventually killed by the rebellion. Abilities and Traits Pridak used two Shark Tooth Blades, and a Squid Launcher. He also has a cunning intellect which has only sharpened since his exile to the Pit. Category:Barraki Category:League of Six Kingdoms Category:Pit Prisoner